


Dear Losers

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: This is letters from Richie to all the losers about the ending of IT and the trauma they went through. Its also all the major ships to one another so enjoy!





	Dear Losers

Dear Eds,

The first thing you would have thought to yourself was "Don't call me fucking Eds Rich" haha, I know I was always joking around and it didn't seem like I could take anything seriously but I did Eddie, I took things so serious and sometimes they hurt me soo much. It came out as laughter and inappropriate jokes. I guess in some ways that was better for you lot at the time. We tried we all did. But nothing we did cause fill the hole when Georgie died. It hit us hard but how Bill got was the hardest thing to see. So we went and we tried to kill that *fucking* clown but we couldn't it kept coming back Eds and I couldn't stop it. I saw all of you hurting and there was nothing I could do to stop it and I am so sorry. That fucking thing killed our happiness and when we lost contact with each other at the end of that summer, it was the best thing for us at the time. That clown was locked away down there it couldn't get you or anyone else and I knew that and its the only thing that kept me sane. When we came back it robbed every happy, joyful emotion that we had left. And we fought and we tried and nothing we could do stopped it from getting you. And we all died a little bit that day, we all sat in the silence not knowing what to do. So my dear Eds, I just want to leave you with this. I love you so so much and always had and even though our childhood was ruined that summer. I would do it again, if it meant I got to see your beautiful face and for us all to be complete again xx forever yours, Richie.


End file.
